


"Merry Christmas, kitten"

by DaFlangstLairde



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Kingbury, M/M, Secret Santa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFlangstLairde/pseuds/DaFlangstLairde
Summary: People aren't the happiest about their King being a sodomite. But George still manages to love his boy, even if it has to be hidden behind closed doors. Well, it doesn't, after George’s Christmas gift. But what could Frederick do? He can't control his feelings. He shouldn't be held hostage by rules which he'll love nothing more than to get rid of.





	"Merry Christmas, kitten"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a Discord server  
> And we have a Secret Santa going on   
> And the person I got said they love it  
> So I guess I did it decently XD  
> This is my first time writing: Kingbury; Samuel Seabury; KG3.

"George, are you sure nobody is going to find us? What if the guards betray you? What if-" Samuel fretted as he snuggled up to George on the bed. Frederick wrapped his strong arms around the worried, babbling boy protectively. He tucked Sam's head under his chin.

"Shhh kitten, speak no more" George softly shushed Samuel, putting a finger on the boy's lips to emphasise his words. "Nobody is finding us. My guards are as loyal as it gets - we should both trust them to cast their protection upon us." He reassured the boy in his embrace, removing the finger when he was sure Samuel wouldn't speak. And he did mean what he was saying - the guards that were currently guarding the door have been nothing but loyal to him through all these years.

Samuel didn't look entirely convinced, but said no more about the topic. "I love you" He said instead, his voice calmer than a moment before, maybe even a bit hushed. "I love you too, kitten" George responded fondly, sending the boy an affectionate smile with those white teeth of his. He pressed a soft kiss to the crook of Sam’s neck, making him giggling sweetly.

"Georgiee" Samuel whined, but with a grin on his face. “What's wrong Sammy? Can't I show my favorite kitten in the world how much I love him?” George pulled away as he spoke, pouting at Samuel. “Of course! I mean- no! I mean--ugh, you leave me speechless and confused” Samuel settled on saying, a chuckle leaving his lips.

George was about to reply and continue messing around with the boy, but his face lit up like a million stars as he remembered something important. “Hey kitten” he grinned, earning a bit of a suspicious look from the addressed one “I have a Christmas present for you” George finished the sentence looking like a cat right about to get its paws on the cream.

Samuel groaned with faked annoyance, but the action held no true heat in it. “Come on, your majesty! You very well know it is not in my ability to return such gesture” He huffed, being the one to pout this time. “Trust me kitten, I expect no such thing. The greatest gift you can ever offer me is your love and happiness” George chuckled. “Plus, I haven't even told you what it is that I have for you."

Samuel looked at the man with suspicion in his eyes. “What is it?” He asked, a bit of his curiosity peeking in his tone. George's grin somehow managed to become even wider as he leaned back, opening a drawer from the nightstand next to the bed. He ruffled briefly through its contents before finding what he was searching for. Apparently, that thing was a… piece of paper? It looked like a document.

George handed the paper to Samuel for the boy to read, and the whole time that he read the king had a smug expression on his face, waiting for Sam to get what the document is about. As he read, Samuel's eyes because wider and wider, welling up with tears. The king sincerely hoped those were happy tears.

“No- what? George, no way- Did you seriously- Are you serious? I mean-” Sam began babbling again, looking between George and the paper in his hands as if he's watching a heated tennis game. “Yes, kitten. With this it will finally be officially declared legal for same-sex couples to be, and for same-sex marriages to occur” George said, excitedly nodding.

A smile as bright as the sun shone on Sam face as tears of confirmed happiness rolled down his cheeks. He threw himself to hug his lover with an excited, joyous sequel. “Dear Lord, king! I love you so much” He said lovingly, sobbing a little. “I love you too, dearest. Merry Christmas kitten” George said back, voice dripping with fondness. He wrapped his arms around Samuel to lovingly embrace him.


End file.
